secretlifemermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Samuels
Amy Samuels was the first of the three to become a mermaid and has more experience, while not exactly the leader. She is good natured, funny, and a bit crazy at sometimes. At times, she acts impulsively, getting her into trouble later on. Isolated from her parents and siblings most of the time, she secretly feels lonely sometimes. She often leans towards her best friends, Brenna Edwards and Kelsey Cork, for people to talk to and to give her attention. But when they're not around for too long, she can easily slip into a shell of herself due to no human contact. For a long time, her dream has been to have a loving and trusting relationship with her sister, Tess Samuels. She loses hope when Tess finds out that she's a mermaid and tries to expose her and her friends, breaking her trust. Tess later gets sent to boarding school. When Tess returns, Amy's trust is still damaged, even though Tess has lost memory of her being a mermaid. Amy eventually decides to trust Tess again and work towards building a nice siblingship with her, until Tess reveals her true colors and tries to expose her and her friends once again. Amy gets so upset by this that she runs away for a while, until forced to confront her situation back home. Amy enjoys being a mermaid more than anything. At first, she is a bit of a loner when it came to having powers, but eventually her two best friends become mermaids too, letting her share the magic. Amy can be a bit self-centered sometimes, like when Kelsey made a scrapbook for her and she forgot about it and threw it in the ocean. She also didn't want Kelsey to be a mermaid at first for unknown reasons, but eventually let her. She matures a lot more as the series develops and becomes a great friend. She becomes almost always the peacemaker between her friends when they argue. She was portrayed by Christine Davis. Character History In Flip Flop, Amy starts off calling her mom to tell her that she is going to take a quick swim in the ocean, then hangs up and jumps in the water. When Amy is in the ocean, she gets scared because it starts to thunder. Then it starts to rain, which scares Amy even more, but then Amy sees The Cave and decides to take shelter in there. Amy is amazed by the cave, and says that she wouldn't mind staying there for a little while. Amy wonders how she's going to get home, when suddenly a waterfall goes over her head. Amy is amazed, then tries to get out. Later, Amy is asleep on her couch when the phone rings, which scares Amy, so she wakes up and falls off the couch. Amy gets up and gets a drink of water, which she accidentally spills a little bit on herself. Amy is frustrated with herself, then grabs a towel and sees that it's wet. Amy then pops a tail and falls to the floor. Amy is surprised and calls herself a "merfreak". In Heat Wave, Amy arrives at her Aunt's house after a car ride and it's raining outside. Amy accidentally gets a drop of water on herself so she runs to the pool. She pops a tail then falls in the water. Amy swims around in the pool for a bit and then asks why this happened to her. Later, Amy is inside